


Una Settimana di Merda

by Neve83



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autore : lizharuka <br/>[NdT: If you are the author or if you know the author of this fanfiction, please let me know: I've tried to contact her by mail, but I failed, because her e-mail address indicated in the site isn't active, and I haven't any other contacts. I read this fanfiction on http://www.geocities.com/neoreincarnation2001/08Fansection/_Fanfic.htm.]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Una Settimana di Merda

**Author's Note:**

> Autore : lizharuka   
> [NdT: If you are the author or if you know the author of this fanfiction, please let me know: I've tried to contact her by mail, but I failed, because her e-mail address indicated in the site isn't active, and I haven't any other contacts. I read this fanfiction on http://www.geocities.com/neoreincarnation2001/08Fansection/_Fanfic.htm.]

**A Week Long Disaster**

**Pazzo lunedì**

 

"C'è qualcosa che non va, Sakura?" Hyde chiese innocentemente, cominciava a chiedersi perchè Sakura lo fissasse insistentemente.

Sakura fu riportato alla realtà quando Hyde ripeté la domanda.  
"C'è qualcosa che non va sulla mia faccia?" chiese Hyde voltandosi verso uno specchio dello studio. Si guardò attentamente cercando tracce di sporco o qualsiasi cosa Sakura potesse aver notato.

Sakura sentì le guance arrossarsi, "Io . . . penso che andrò a fumare fuori."  
Senza aggiungere altro aprì la porta ed uscì dalla stanza. Mentre usciva s'imbattè in Ken e Tetsu.  
"Oi, Sa..." Tetsu cominciò ma Sakura era già corso via.  
Ken guardò prima Hyde poi la figura che correva via.

Hyde era perplesso dal rossore di Sakura, 'forse è malato' concluse.  
"Hey, non guardate me!" Hyde esclamò irritato quando notò Tetsu e Ken guardarlo in modo strano, mentre si spostava i lunghi capelli dietro la schiena.

 

**** **

 

'Shimatta!!!' Sakura bestemmiò in silenzio. Andò dritto in un bar dall'altra parte della strada. Si accese una sigaretta ed inalò a fondo. Esalò il fumo insieme alla frustrazione.

Ingollò un sorso di whisky, poi indicò al barista di versargliene un'altro.

Sakura non riusciva a credere di essere così incantato dal suo delicato migliore amico. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e cominciò a pensare.  
'Dovrei dirgli quel che provo o no?' Sakura se lo chiedeva senza sosta.

Quel giorno, dopo le prove giornaliere, stava guardando Hyde. Che stava mormorando una melodia mentre di arricciava tra le dita i suoi lunghi capelli, vestiva una camicia bianca e dei pantaloni di pelle.

Nei mesi appena trascorsi, era stato tentato più volte di incatenare Hyde, solo per impedirgli ancora di muoversi in modo tanto provocante. Perdeva un battito o due ogni volta che Haido ripeteva quei movimenti.

Grugnendo finì il whisky e spense la sigaretta nel posacenere di fronte a lui. Il barista era pronto a servirgli un altro giro.  
"Lascia la bottiglia." Ordinò Sakura.  
Il barista esitò, ma si rese conto che Sakura aveva bisogno di più di due o tre bicchieri. Lasciò la bottiglia e si dedicò ad un altro cliente.

 

**** **

 

Ken entrò nel bar e sorrise vedendo Sakura.  
"Bevi fino a devastarti, vedo." Ken disse mentre dava a Sakura una leggera pacca sulla spalla. Ordinò al barista un bicchiere vuoto.  
"Che vuoi?" Sakura gli chiese scorbutico.  
Ken si versò del whiskey e guardò Sakura, "Pensavo avessi bisogno di parlare con qualcuno."  
"Che vuoi dire?" Sakura si accese un'altra sigaretta.  
"Eri tutto rosso quando sei venuto addosso a me e Tetchan." Ken disse mentre sgranocchiava noccioline.  
Sakura non rispose.  
"Quando ti deciderai a dirglielo?" Ken gli chiese spezzando il silenzio tra loro.  
Sakura lo guardò con stupore.

"E' meglio se glielo dici o te ne pentirai." Lo ammonì Ken.  
"E se poi non volesse più parlarmi?"   
"Non resisterà al tuo fascino, Sakura." Ken disse sorridendogli.  
"Non lo so," Sakura mormorò come se una parte di se fosse già in ansia per la reazione di Hyde, "Non so da che parte cominciare."  
Ken bevve l'ultimo sorso e si alzò. "Questo è un tuo problema, non mio. Ora è meglio che vada a casa, Elizabeth ha bisogno di me."  
"Grazie comunque. Sarebbe meglio se ti trovassi una donna, piuttosto che stare sempre con quella gatta!" gli urlò Sakura.  
Ken si limitò a ridere ed uscì dal locale.

Sakura inspirò. Sì, domani.   
'Domani parlerò ad Hyde dei miei sentimenti.'  
Cominciò a pensare ad un piano per dichiararsi.

 

**Un non così meraviglioso Martedì**

 

Sakura guardò il foglietto che aveva in mano. Che si agitò leggermente quando cominciò a tremargli la mano. Era il primo ad essere arrivato in studio. Si sedette dietro la sua batteria.  
'Funzionerà 'sta stronzata?' pensò Sakura. Era sua intenzione dire quelle cose ad alta voce. Aveva scritto tutto su quel foglietto, così non avrebbe dimenticato cosa dire ad Hyde.  
'Questo non è nel mio stile.' Sakura era disperato.

A quel punto la porta si aprì. Sakura era talmente agitato che praticamente saltò dal suo sgabello. Era Hyde. Quel giorno Hyde indossava una camicia bianca ed un paio di pantaloni larghi, sempre bianchi, e I suoi lunghi capelli erano stretti in una bassa coda di cavallo.  
"O-ha-yo!" Hyde lo salutò allegro.  
Sakura si limitò a fargli un cenno.  
"Sei arrivato presto oggi. Tet-chan ha pianificato l'uscita di un altro singolo, vuole farne anche un PV..." Hyde raccontava entusiasta i nuovi piani.

Quelle parole si dissolsero alle orecchie di Sakura.  
'E' di buon umore! Beh, devo dirglielo o no?' Sakura dibatteva mentalmente.  
Come in una scena al rallentatore, Hyde tolse l'elastico che gli teneva fermi i capelli. Poi li scosse dietro la testa. Sakura lo guardò, incantato, non prestava la minima attenzione alla conversazione.

"Sakura, mi ascolti?" Hyde chiese mettendosi una mano sul fianco.  
Sakura notò immediatamente l'espressione seccata sul bel viso di Hyde.  
Si prendeva gioco di lui con il suo irresistibile broncio. Era in momenti come quelli che Sakura provava l'impulso di baciarlo.  
"A-no, Hyde, avrei qualcosa da dirti," cominciò Sakura. Stava per aggiungere il resto quando la porta si aprì  
"Buon giorno!" Tetsu li salutò allegramente, "Dohaichiro, hai detto a Sakura del nuovo progetto?"  
"Hai, ma Sakura non mi ha ascoltato." Hyde disse mentre la sua attenzione slittava verso le eccitanti nuove di Tetsu.  
Sakura sospirò ed accartocciò il foglio, mettendoselo in tasca arrabbiato.  
Hyde si voltò verso Sakura, "Cosa volevi dirmi?"  
Sakura scosse la testa "Niente."  
Hyde scosse le spalle, quando vide Sakura prendere le sue bacchette e picchiettarle sulla sua batteria, ignorandolo completamente. 'Beh, il giorno è appena cominciato,' Hyde sorrise a Tetsu e cominciò a dirgli della sua nuova composizione.

 

**Snervante Mercoledì**

 

Sakura era steso sul divanetto dello studio, con le braccia abbandonate ai lati. Sentiva i muscoli tutti indolenziti per la sessione di prove sfiancante. Maledì mentalmente Hyde per aver composto una nuova canzone.

La prima volta che aveva visto lo spartito, le sue sezioni erano sottolineate con inchiostro rosso. Aveva fissato Hyde quando l'aveva notato, inoltre c'erano troppe battute. Hyde gli aveva rivolto il suo innocente sorriso senza prezzo.

Non avevano fatto altro che provare finchè non erano arrivati alla perfezione. Un solo errore voleva dire ricominciare da capo. Hyde non riposò finchè la sua canzone non fu suonata alla perfezione.  
'Cazzo! Sta diventando prepotente!' Sakura chiuse gli occhi prendendosi qualche minuto di riposo.

Un momento dopo sentì un'ombra sul viso. Aprì lentamente gli occhi, e si sorprese nel vedere Hyde che lo fissava.  
"Ti è rimasta un po' di forza per bere qualcosa con me?" Hyde gli disse spingendosi indietro mentre  
Sakura si alzava.  
Il cuore di Sakura aumentò i battiti. 'Mi sta chiedendo di bere qualcosa con lui! Devo dire di sì!'  
"Ti stai comportando in modo strano in questi giorni. Ti stai ammalando?" chiese Hyde.  
"Umm. No non credo."   
"Andiamo, beviamoci un paio di birre a casa mia. Ne hai bisogno dopo tutti gli urlacci che ti ho tirato dietro." Hyde perse in giro Sakura prendendogli un braccio e portandolo fuori dallo studio.  
Fu come una scarica elettrica, Sakura s'irrigidì e si fermò improvvisamente. Hyde ne fu stupito e lo guardò.  
"Vedi? Sei di nuovo tutto rosso." commentò Hyde, poi lasciò il suo braccio e lo precedette fuori dallo studio.  
Sakura lo seguì sospirando.

 

**** **

 

Lattine di birra giacevano ovunque intorno a loro. Sakura e Hyde se ne stavano seduti sul pavimento appoggiati al muro del soggiorno.

Sakura rideva per le battute di Hyde, mentre beveva la birra. Era un po' brillo, ma riusciva ancora a ragionare decentemente. Cercava ancora di capire come fare per dichiararsi ad Hyde, ma il suo migliore amico non gli lasciava l'opportunità di aprire bocca. Hyde si stava ubriacando. Parlava senza fermarsi.  
"Ne, Sakura!" Hyde gli gridò praticamente nell'orecchio, "Ricordi quel... quel primo giorno?"  
"Che giorno?"  
"Baaakaa! Il primo giorno che ti sei unito a noi, idiota!" Hyde gli sorrise, "Ti ho vistooo!  
Ti ho visto che mi fissavi... come... come guardi le ragazze!"  
"..." Sakura lo fissò intontito.  
Hyde si alzò barcollando, ma l'alcol gli era già arrivato alla testa. Ricadde sul pavimento ridendo.

Sakura si alzò subito per soccorrerlo. Le risate di Hyde si spensero poco a poco, cominciando poi a mormorare parole incomprensibili.  
"Andiamo, a letto." Sakura lo rese in braccio e Hyde gli strinse le braccia al collo.

Sakura lo poggiò delicatamente sul letto.  
Hyde guardò Sakura, "Vedi? Mi stai guardando di nuovo in quel modo." mormorò.  
Sakura non disse nulla.  
"Ti ho visto... ti ho visto..." Hyde mormorò fino ad addormentarsi.

Sakura fissò quel viso delicato.  
"Hai ragione. Ti guardo sempre in quel modo." Sakura si confessò alla figura addormentata. Ma come avrebbe fatto a dirglielo appena fosse stato sveglio? Sakura sospirò e coprì Hyde.  
Poggiò le mani ai lati del viso di Hyde. Sporgendosi, fu tentato di baciarlo. Esitò, poi si sporse di più e lo baciò sulla fronte. Si alzò e lasciò silenziosamente la stanza.

**Grazie a Dio è Venerdì!**

Sakura alzò la cornetta. Era Tetsu che cancellava le prove previste quel giorno.  
A quanto sembrava, Hyde non poteva provare a causa della pesante sbornia della sera prima.

Sakura sorrise tra sè notando la possibilità che gli si prospettava davanti. Come se fosse destino fare il prossimo passo. Si vestì ed uscì immediatamente.

 

**** **

 

Hyde grugnì sentendo il campanello suonare insistente. Qualcuno alla porta bussava impazientemente. Hyde si lamentò quando la luce del sole lo ferì agli occhi. Scese dal letto ed andò ad aprire.  
"Hai! Hai! Arrivo!" Hyde urlò mettendosi addosso la vestaglia.  
Hyde aprì la porta "Oh sei tu. Entra." Hyde salutò brusco Sakura.  
Sakura si tolse le scarpe ed entrò, portando con sé alcune borse della spesa.  
"Quelle borse?" Hyde chiese mentre entrava.  
"Ti preparerò il pranzo dato che è quasi mezzogiorno." Sakura disse eccitato.  
"Oh?" Hyde ne fu sorpreso, non immaginava sapesse cucinare.  
Sakura posò le buste sul ripiano della cucina e tirò fuori il contenuto con attenzione.  
"Ummm, già. Preparerò il tuo piatto preferito." Sakura annunciò orgoglioso.  
Hyde spalancò gli occhi, poi si rilassò. "Sei sicuro di saper fare il riso al curry?"  
"Certo che lo so! E' un piatto semplice, no?"   
Hyde lo guardò dubbioso, ma annuì comunque.  
"Penso dovresti tornare in camera. Tu dormi mentre io ti preparo il pranzo."  
Sakura gli disse regalandogli il suo sorriso più bello e spingendolo leggermente verso la camera da letto.  
Hyde era divertito, "se lo dici tu."  
Sakura sospirò di sollievo quando Hyde rientrò in camera.

 

**** **

 

La cucina era un disastro. Sakura era sicuro che Hyde l'avrebbe ucciso. Il riso bolliva in una pentola, mentre in un'altra c'era il curry, ancora non completamente pronto.

Sakura si chiese da quanto cucinava. Guardò l'orologio e vide che erano praticamente le 12.  
'Così tanto? Sto cucinando da quasi un'ora questa sciocchezza?' pensò Sakura, 'Hyde deve essere affamato. Devo muovermi!'  
Il ragazzo guardò il disastro, decise di dare un ripulita prima di tornare al curry. Raccolse tutta la spazzatura e la gettò nella pattumiera.

Sakura si lavò le mani e tornò a cucinare. Cercò la copia della ricetta. Per essere sicuro di cosa aggiungere. Si guardò intorno, ma della ricetta nessuna traccia. Realizzò che doveva averla buttata insieme agli altri rifiuti.

Si mise a rovistare nella spazzatura e quasi gridò di gioia quando ritrovò la ricetta. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si allarmò quando sentì puzza di bruciato.  
"ACK! Oh no!" Sakura si precipitò verso il riso e il curry che bruciavano.  
"Cazzo! È da buttare!" Sakura bestemmiò. 'Che faccio adesso?'

 

**** **

 

Hyde guardò i piatti di fronte a lui. Aspirò il profumo del riso al curry.  
"Ha proprio un buon odore." Hyde commentò. Prese le sue bacchette e toccò il cibo con attenzione.  
Sakura lo guardò un po' nervoso. Guardò l'amico mangiare.  
"Ottimo." Hyde annuì mentre mangiava.

Sakura sospirò sollevato.  
"Quanto ti devo?" chiese Hyde.  
"Eh? Non mi devi niente." Sakura rispose mentre mangiava.  
"Andiamo, il servizio catering è costoso?" Hyde gli sorrise consapevole.  
"Cosa ti fa pensare sia un servizio catering?"  
"In primo luogo ho visto le scatole nella spazzatura. Due ho sentito odore di bruciato. Ho deciso di non fare nulla. Ero curioso di vedere come te la saresti cavata." disse Hyde.  
Sakura rise nervosamente, "Beccato!"  
'Cazzo!'

 

**Sorprendente Sabato**

 

Le sopracciglia di Hyde si aggrottarono per l'impazienza e la curiosità, voleva sapere cosa conteneva la grande scatola da che Sakura era entrato nel suo appartamento. Sperò che potesse contenere un altro oggetto di vetro blu da aggiungere alla sua collezione. Ma ne dubitava, la scatola era davvero troppo grossa.

Sakura sedette sul divano accanto ad Hyde, guardando la scatola.  
"Ascolta, Hyde, volevo rimediare per il casino che ho combinato ieri." Disse Sakura.  
"Eh?" disse Hyde, incuriosito dalla scatola, "Non ti preoccupare... ma quella scatola si è mossa?"  
Sakura sentì la scatola agitarsi nelle sue mani.  
"Oh, già. Quasi me ne dimenticavo," Sakura aprì la scatola, "Volevo darti questo."

Hyde diede un'occhiata alla scatola, ma l'interno era buio. Guardò in silenzio Sakura che c'infilava una mano. Hyde fece un salto indietro quando Sakura gli mostrò il suo regalo.  
Sakura rimase sorpreso dalla reazione di Hyde.  
"Un… un gatto!" esclamò Hyde.  
Il gattino bianco miagolò in modo delizioso, guardando Hyde con i suoi occhioni tondi.  
"Beh, è solo una gattina..." Sakura stava per aggiungere altro quando fu interrotto dagli starnuti di Hyde.  
"Sono...allergico," Hyde starnutì, "...ai gatti!"  
"Cosa?"  
" Ken o Tet-chan... non… te l'hanno detto?"  
"Hyde, io..." Sakura stava per scusarsi. Pensò rapidamente a cosa poter fare.  
"Fuori!" Hyde urlò indicandogli la porta. Starnutiva in modo incontrollato. "Fuori! Fuori!"  
Sakura uscì velocemente dalla stanza. La porta gli fu chiusa in faccia, sospirò e andò via con il gattino ancora in mano.

 

**** **

 

Sakura lo fissò e grugnì quando Ken aprì la porta.  
"Sakura?"  
Sakura lanciò il gattino a Ken, "Tieni, è tuo!"  
"Co...?" Ken rimase shockato dal vedere il tenero gattino nelle sue mani.  
Sakura si giro ed andò via, tirandosi dietro la nuvoletta nera che lo sovrastava.  
"Sakura! Matte, kudasai!" Ken posò delicatamente il gattino sul pavimento, poi richiuse in fretta la porta del suo appartamento.  
Sakura non si fermò anche se Ken lo stava chiamando.  
"Che è successo?" Ken chiese quando riuscì a raggiungerlo.  
"Dannazione! È allergico ai gatti!" Sakura urlò arrabbiato.  
Ken si sforzò per non ridere. Sapeva che Sakura stava cercando disperatamente di esprimere i suoi sentimenti al vocalist. Ma quel che stava facendo non era nel suo stile per niente.  
"Vieni, andiamo a bere qualcosa. Dimmi tutto davanti ad una bella birra ghiacciata." Ken disse gentilmente mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

 

**** **

 

Ken annuì ascoltando il resoconto di Sakura.  
"E' allergico ai gatti! Riesci a crederci!?" Sakura era furioso e accartocciò la sua lattina vuota con le mani.  
Erano in un vicino negozietto di alimentari, seduti sul marciapiedi con due confezioni di birra accanto a loro.  
"E poi?" Ken lo esortò a proseguire.  
Sakura aprì un'altra lattina e prese un paio di sorsi.  
"Che ti aspetti? Ha starnutito!" rispose Sakura, "Poi mi ha urlato di andar via! Ha continuato a starnutire e mi ha chiuso la porta in faccia!"

Ken rise.  
"Perchè ridi?" Sakura chiese seccato.  
"Scusa. Ma sei così patetico!" Ken disse cominciando a ridere anche più forte.  
"Nani!" Sakura cominciava ad arrabbiarsi con Ken.  
Ken tossicchiò e guardò l'amico, "Quel che stai facendo non è nel tuo stile."  
"Che vuoi dire?" Sakura chiese mentre la sua rabbia cominciava a sbollire.  
"Voglio dire che non ti stai comportando come il solito te stesso." Gli rispose Ken.  
Sakura spalancò gli occhi realizzando che aveva ragione.  
"Sono sicuro che Hyde ama il vero te stesso, non quello che si comporta come un ragazzino che corteggia la sua vicina di casa!" Ken fece l'occhiolino a Sakura.

Sakura si alzò, "Per Dio, hai ragione! Io non ho mai corteggiato nessuno in vita mia, è per questo che tutti i miei tentativi si sono risolti in un disastro! Devo agire ed essere me stesso!"  
"Questo è lo spirito giusto! Hai un piano?"  
"Non ancora, ma sono sicuro che lunedì riuscirò a risolvere tutto." Sakura sospirò e tornò a sedersi.  
"Allora brindiamo al tuo futuro successo con Hyde." Ken gli sorrise.  
Sakura sorrise e brindò con Ken.  
'Sarà interessante.' Ken pensò mentre beveva la sua birra.

 

**Il Giorno del Giudizio**

 

Hyde stava fischiettando la sua canzone preferita mentre si dirigeva verso lo studio camminando nel corridoio deserto. Una porta sulla sua destra si aprì ed un paio di mani lo afferrarono trascinandolo dentro, facendogli cadere il suo album da disegno e i suoi spartiti.

Hyde fu colto di sorpresa. Fu schiacciato in un attimo contro la parete. La stanza era buia, poi la porta fu chiusa a chiave. Sentì un click e la luce inondò la stanza.  
"Sakura?"  
Sakura prese un respiro profondo. Non riusciva a crederci, stava tenendo Hyde schiacciato contro il muro.  
"Zitto un attimo." Sakura disse piano.  
"Che diavolo vuol dire?"  
"Vuoi star zitto un momento?" gli disse in tono fermo. "Hyde, io.."  
"Lasciami, Sakura! Mi stai mettendo a disagio!" Hyde esclamò mentre tentava di liberarsi dalla stretta di Sakura.

Sakura bestemmiò, strinse con entrambe le mani la maglietta di Hyde e lo trascinò verso di sè. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò sulle labbra. Sakura lasciò andare Hyde, aprì gli occhi e spiò la reazione dell'altro.

Sakura non vide felicità negli occhi di Hyde, ma rabbia. Hyde gli mollò un cazzotto in pieno viso. Sakura cadde al suolo incredulo, tenendosi la guancia.  
"Perchè ci hai messo tanto?" Hyde gli chiese con le mani sui fianchi, guardandolo.  
"Cosa?" Sakura mugugnò alzandosi.  
Hyde alzò lo sguardo, "Hai idea di quanto ho aspettato ti muovessi?"  
"Lo sapevi? Da quando?"  
"Dal giorno in cui hai cominciato a guardarmi! Dio, Sakura! Non sono scemo. Ti ho dato degli indizi, non te ne sei accorto?" Hyde esclamò "Sul palco, cosa credevi facessi? Non perdo tempo a civettare per chiunque."  
"Ma tu, piccolo..." Sakura rise per il suo piccolo diavolo. Si avvicinò e lo abbracciò stretto.  
Hyde gli strinse automaticamente i fianchi. "Perchè in questi ultimi giorni hai iniziato proprio a corteggiarmi?" prese in giro l'alto batterista.  
"Mi dispiace per il gatto, non lo sapevo." Sakura si scusò mentre tossicchiava imbarazzato ricordando tutti i buchi nell'acqua della settimana prima.  
"Va tutto bene. Ho a casa le medicine adatte dato che Ken mi molla Elizabeth apposta. Ha questa teoria secondo la quale, se rimango esposto a lungo ai gatti, la mia allergia sparirà. Ma non funziona!" Hyde disse piano.  
"Mi dispiace ancora." Disse Sakura.  
"Il gattino era bellissimo, avevi scelto bene."

Silenzio.

"Daisuki." Sussurrò Hyde affondando il viso nel petto di Sakura e stringendogli le braccia intorno ai fianchi.  
"Hai, daisuki." Sakura lo ricambiò. Baciò Hyde sulla testa mentre cercava l'interruttore per spegnere la luce.

 

**** **

 

Ken e Tetsu si diressero alla porta con tranquillità. Avevano ascoltato tutto.  
"Mi devi il pranzo, Tet-chan." Ken disse mentre camminavano in corridoio. "Te l'avevo detto che quel tipo di cose non avrebbero funzionato."  
"Credo di essere un tipo romantico. Pensavo che Sakura avrebbe dovuto scrivere delle poesie o fare qualcosa di simile per Dohaichan." Tetsu alzò le spalle e pigiò il pulsante dell'ascensore.  
"Non funzionano. Sakura non è così romantico." La porta dell'ascensore si aprì ed entrarono.  
"Diamogli un'oretta." Tetsu disse. "Dove vuoi andare a mangiare?"  
"Conosco il posticino adatto." Ken disse mentre le porte dell'ascensore si richiudevano.


End file.
